


Use Somebody

by nyrcella



Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (charlie came inside her when she said it’s a bad idea), (ok a LITTLE plot), (pregnancy is in the second chapter if y’all wanna avoid that), Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaslighting, Lactation Kink, Mention of blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rey is 22, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, charlie is approaching 40, fingering during period, i’m emphasising again that there’s pregnant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella
Summary: Having a baby is definitely off the table for Rey right now. For one, she’s still hunting for jobs. Two, she’s still young.But watching pure love on a hot dad’s face as he drops off his son while she’s dropping her little sister off at school has definitely raised some... thoughts.[As it turns out, Charlie Barber has his own thoughts too.]
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 64
Kudos: 351
Collections: Rey in the Adamverse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the whole point of me writing this is to write pregnant sex, the breeding kink is just a bonus 🤡
> 
> **MIND THE TAGS**

When she agreed to do this, she didn't expect... this. Had she known this is what she gets for 1) knowing how to drive and 2) having her own car, she would have been fine just sticking to riding the bus. 

Because unfortunately, being able to drive and owning a car means her mother can just ask her to be the one to drive her sister to school every morning while she's job hunting. She thought it would be mundane until…

She won’t be surprised if she's salivating as she watches a literal bear sized man hugging his small kid, his eyes are half closed. That's the look of pure love right there, the sight warms her heart. His son also doesn't seem embarrassed to be hugged by his dad in public even though he's, what, eight or nine? She almost tears up watching this. 

And really horny. 

"Rey," her sister whines, tugging her shirt. 

She almost groaned as she begrudgingly takes her eyes off that hot man who's _probably_ married. "Yeah, kid," she says to Kira. 

"You forgot to give me lunch money," she casually says. 

At least if she asked that with a _hug,_ she wouldn't be too disheartened like this. She takes out some changes she has in her pocket, managing to slip out a five bucks note. "Here," she says, handing her the money. 

Kira just grins like the little shit she is and then just rushes to her school before Rey could say _I love you, take care, study hard_ or whatever caretakers like to say when they drop the kids off. 

Kids, she swears. Kira doesn't even turn to wave at her. Just... rushing straight in there without sparing even a glance. Her elder sister is home for the summer before she's off to reality called "employment". 

Working as a chauffeur for a nine-year-old. Having to wake up at 8AM. She thought graduating college would finally be the time for her to get some sleep maybe after all those years of classes and assignments and all that. Damn it, mother. 

Yet her sister doesn’t seem to miss her that much. 

She turns and gulps when she sees the hot dad hasn't left yet. No, he's wearing shades, looking fuckable as fuck. Now that he's standing up, he just looks even more massive, in his dad outfit and all that. Baggy button down blue shirt, baggy dark pants with, well, trainers. 

Fuck, she has never wanted to be impregnated just as much as she does now. He can definitely father her children and he doesn't even have to be present. God, what must it be like to have him as her baby daddy? She has always wanted to be a mother but that's usually just a future plan. Never has she ever wanted to be stuffed full of a guy's cum as he puts a baby in her—

Well.

When she subtly traces her lips with her thumb, as it turns out, there _is_ some drool on the corner of her mouth. Shit, she's salivating. She really needs to get laid. And not _with_ him, he's a goddamn father, for fuck's sake. And probably married. 

Even if he were single, there’s still a possibility that he doesn’t want casual fucks. He might want attachment, being a single dad and all that. 

She tries to squint to see if there's a band around his ring finger. But her eyes accidentally land on his bulge instead. She can't lie, she almost giggles like she's a high school senior checking out guys at the mall. The outline of his bulge is apparent, which shows how well endowed he is. 

And then she looks up to see he has caught her staring. 

Without wasting more time, she immediately scrambles inside her car, feeling her cheeks flaming up like hell. Hot dad just caught her checking out his crotch like a fucking pervert. Thankfully she hasn't turned off the ignition or else. 

* * *

Today she decides not to get out of her car as she drops her sister off at school. Just in case he remembers the pervert who was checking out his crotch. Even though she only plans to stay in the car, she still took the time to wear a cute outfit — a cropped cardigan that showcases her midriff and one of her shoulders as she slips the collar down. Which she pairs with her straight cut jeans. Just casual enough. 

And a little sexy, but also not too inappropriate since she's at a fucking school. People might say it's the LA heat that makes her want to reveal some skin. She's not even sure why she is trying so hard. 

"Okay bye, kid," she hurriedly says while waiting for Kira to tie her shoe laces. She taps on the steering wheel as she waits and she waits. Maybe hot dad is not here. It's possible that only yesterday, he took the time to drop off his kid. He's probably busy or some shit and his kid's babysitter or, um, wife, is the one that's dropping off the sweet boy.

Kira is still tying her laces. 

"Are you having trouble?" Rey asks, looking at her sister from the rear mirror. "You remember two bunny ears, right?" 

Her little sister just huffs in frustration. "I can't do it," Kira whines. 

Ah fuck. She silently prays hot dad won't be outside as she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the car door. "Alright, I'll tie it for you," she says with a sigh, opening the door for Kira. 

She squats down as she ties her shoelaces as tightly as possible so she won't fall. This makes her miss her childhood, to be honest, looking at Kira's glittery pink trainers. Can adults still wear glitter sneakers? She thinks she can nail this look. 

When she's done, she taps on her trainers and peers up at her little sister. "Okay, you're all done here." 

Kira nods with relief, looking down at her trainers again. "Thanks, Rey," she says with her lisp as she grips the straps of her backpack. 

"Come on, give me a hug," Rey says, just to annoy her. 

With a sigh, Kira wraps her arms around her neck — but only briefly. She's grown up now, she can't be seen hugging her sister. "Bye-bye, Rey," she says before she skips towards her school. 

Rey just smiles as she shakes her head, waiting until Kira safely enters the school entrance before she stands up, wincing when she feels cramps around her thigh muscles. She feels a pair of eyes on her so she turns her head to see hot dad from yesterday is checking out her ass. 

Well, well, well. 

He's in a dark green sweater and collared shirt underneath, somehow unaffected by the heat. God, she wants to rip off that sweater and the button down shirt underneath and just climb him like a motherfucking tree. She has never felt this sexually frustrated before in her whole entire life. 

Hot dad doesn’t even look apologetic that he had just checked her out. A cocky smirk shapes his lips, which makes her wonder how they would feel like on her lips. A _gotcha_ kind of smirk. The same thought from yesterday crosses her mind again — being filled by him. She’s so horny that she just wants him to give her a goddamn baby. Is that level of horniness even possible though? 

She casually flashes him a hint of flirty smile before she turns again as she hops in her car. Hoping he didn’t catch her perusal. Somehow her hand makes its way to her flat stomach — for no fucking reason. 

Part of her is glad her mother made her drive to school because she can check out hot dad but another part of her is... not-so-glad. All because now she has a terrible case of baby fever. 

It's too early for this shit, but she still needs a drink.

* * *

Today, she is definitely not getting out of the car. It's getting ridiculous because last night, she had a dream that she was fucking pregnant. With the hot dad's baby. It was a whole experience, the whole dream. The morning sickness, the big belly, even the food cravings, the giving birth process, everything. 

When she woke up, she immediately searched for her baby. That is how vivid the dream was — she almost thought her baby was missing. But then she realised where she was. In her old bedroom at her parents' house. It was all just a goddamn dream. 

A good one too. 

As soon as she watches that Kira has safely entered the school, she exhales as she grips the steering wheel. She's just about to start driving when there's a knock on her window, making her jump in surprise. She palms her mouth and looks at her window to see that it's hot dad. 

Fuck, hot dad is hotter up close. Beauty marks and freckles scattering around his yellowish tone skin. Lips plumper up close, pillowy too. Hair waving around. His shoulders are so broad, they take up her whole car window. Hell, she doesn’t think he could _fit._

She smiles sheepishly while she slowly rolls down the window. "Hi!" she chirps before she grimaces at how, well, chirpy she sounds. 

"Hey," he says and she almost died at how deep his voice is. 

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

Refraining herself from crossing her legs, she tucks her hair behind her ear and regains her composure. "Um, can I—can I help you?" she asks, grimacing at her cracked voice. She needs water. Lozenges, maybe. 

"Are you Kira's... nanny?" he queries, resting his arm on the roof of her car as he looms over her. 

She swallows, shaking her head. "I'm... her sister. How do you know Kira?" 

"She's Henry's — my son — she's Henry's classmate," he explains. "Henry told me her name is Kira." 

"Ah," she says with a nod. 

"So, sister?" he questions, knitting his brows together. "That's a huge age difference, is it?" 

"I was thirteen when she was born," she explains, smiling. She practically raised the damn kid while her mother works. When she realises who she's speaking to, she retreats back. 

"Thirteen years older huh," he humphs, looking slightly relieved. She's not sure why. He extends his hand towards her. "I'm Charlie." 

Look at how big that hand is, holy fuck. She nervously takes it, shaking their hands together. Watching as his big hand completely engulfs her small one. "Rey." 

He pulls back his hand out of the window after lingering on her hand. "Rey, do you... do you want to grab some drinks sometime?" 

Her breath hitches. Either from his interest in her or… the way he says her name. His octaves slightly drop when he utters her name. "You—you want to grab some drinks with me?" she stammers.

He smiles, the air completely knocking out of her lungs because of how fucking gorgeous he is. "Yeah," he answers. "I haven't done this in ages. Asking women out. Am I doing this right?" 

She lets out a staggered laugh, nodding. "Yeah, you're doing it right. I just didn't... expect." 

"I'm sorry if I'm taking too much of your time—" 

"No!" she quickly protests before she blushes at how loud she sounds. She clears her throat, lowering her voice. "Ha, no. You're doing great."

He grins, letting out a relieved sigh. "Great. So...?" 

"Give me your phone and I'll key in my number," she instructs. 

This is slightly better than being stuck at home, writing her resume and browsing for jobs. Maybe being home is not that bad. 

* * *

"Fuck, just like that," she gasps, fisting his hair as he sucks her throat. 

He keeps hitting all her sweet spots while her legs are wrapped around his hips, her hand is gripping the staircase rail. As expected, he's massive as fuck, filling her so good. Part of her wishes he's fucking her raw without the latex but one step at a time. She does take birth control pills but he's also a stranger so....

She doesn't exactly remember how this began. 

They promised to meet at a bar. They clinked their glasses together. He said he's from New York but he had to move here after the divorce to be closer to his son. She told him she just graduated and is planning to spend time at her home before she's able to afford her own apartment as soon as she found a job. He told her he took up residency in UCLA and only attended summer classes solely to stay on campus. 

> _“The place is not actually bad. I’m not the oldest there, surprisingly, but the place is fucking loud.”_

Then they talked a little about the kids (which made her sort of nervous), then their upbringing, sharing this loneliness from growing up without siblings. Even with the age difference, they have a bunch of things in common. There was some laughter. She made him laugh, he made her almost stumble down the stool from how funny he is (which was unexpected), completely uncurbed and slightly embarrassing. It must have been hours but it didn’t feel like hours to her. 

Let's just say one way or another, here they are, at the bar's indoor fire escape where anyone could see them if they walk in here.

He picks up the pace, holding onto her so that she won't fall down the stairs or some shit. The stair rail makes a creaking noise to show just how rough he is as he thrusts into her. It's all rough and messy and just downright dirty. She usually doesn't do sex on a first date but she knew if she wasn't getting impaled by this man's cock any sooner, she would go crazy. 

"Shit, you feel so good," he grunts, nipping her shoulder. "Haven't had a pussy this good in ages." 

She moans, using her nose to push his hair away from his ear to nibble it. He really fucks like a man on a mission, bruising her cunt. Her eyes sting with tears from the pleasure and how rough he is. "Oh fuck, Charlie," she sobs. "Keep going. Keep going." 

He ruts inside her, his cock lurching when he sounds like he's getting so close. He grabs one of her thighs and digs his nails into her skin as he gets closer and closer. 

"I'm gonna come, baby," he rasps. "Tell me you're close." 

"I am," she chokes out, meeting his thrusts. "Come, come with me, please." 

He groans, guiding his hand to her clit so that she'll get there faster. Their moans and the slapping of the skin echo the wall, spurring her on even more. Four, five thrusts later, she convulses around his cock, some of her cum spills down her thighs. He follows close behind her, filling the condom inside her with her name on his lips. 

They both catch their breaths after that. She puts down her legs from his hips, loosening her muscles a little. Charlie lifts his trousers up after throwing the condom in the bin nearby. 

She smiles when he cups her jaw to kiss her while smoothing her dress at the same time. He fucks hard, but he kisses her demurely. 

* * *

"You're so amazing with kids," she casually slips up, picking up a couple of fries to shove them into her mouth. 

His lips quirk into a lopsided smile after he's done chewing his burger, his face looks boyish like this. "Speak for yourself, sweetheart," he quips lightly, if he hasn't just affected her deeply with that endearment. "You've done a great job taking care of your little sister." 

Too much of a great job since her mother keeps taking much of her time making her care for Kira that she barely has time to make a job resume. "Have you ever thought of having another kid?" she asks, hoping it's not too personal. They've only been sleeping with each other for two weeks so she doesn't exactly know where exactly she should draw the line. 

He gives her a meaningful look. "I wouldn't say no to that. I like being a dad." 

She smiles, sipping her Coke. As if that doesn't affect her. "Cool." 

"You?" he asks. 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you see yourself as a mother?" 

"I'm technically one," she muses before she sips more of her Coke through the straw. "Yeah. I believe I'm meant to be a mother." 

"You'll be a wonderful mother," he says, which for some reason, turns her on. 

In an instant, they find themselves shifting the topic to something else. 

* * *

Somewhere between him chiding her to put on seatbelt every time he's driving as he takes her wherever for their date and the way Kira is easily comfortable around him even though she _loathes_ being around strangers, always hiding behind Rey's legs whenever there are people around, her baby fever is definitely not going anywhere. 

They've only gone on four dates but fuck, Charlie is the best man she has ever dated. It's probably because he's also the oldest guy she has ever dated — fourteen years to be exact — but he's also the most thoughtful and caring man she has ever dated. And, okay, the sex is really amazing. He blows her mind every single time. 

His son is at his ex wife's house today so they get to be alone at his place tonight. Apparently, the man can cook too. He's a really self sufficient man. He cooks, he cleans, his refrigerator and cabinet are full of food instead of just cheese (like her home), he works out, basically he just really knows how to take care of himself. His apartment is not that huge but it's enough for just him and his son who doesn't even live here all the time. 

Now she wonders what the hell is he doing with _her_ when she herself is still fucking unemployed. A fucking mess. Still living in her mother’s house. She wonders if he can see a future with her. She definitely can, of course. But a perfect man like him...

Oh god, he's _too_ perfect. Now she wonders what exactly is his deal. Could be the reason he and his wife got a divorce, other than his one-time affair when he was sleeping in the living room for a year. He didn’t sound like he’s justifying his cheating when he told her, which sort of shows growth. Maybe _she’s_ the one justifying his action. 

> _“So you’re not freaked out?” he asked, watching her inquisitively._
> 
> _“No one’s perfect, Charlie,” she said before she shoved tempura in her mouth. “Besides, this is just a date, right? We’re getting to know each other.”_

His eyes roam over her naked body as soon as he’s done making her come on his tongue, making her feel so exposed since he's still wearing his trousers. He crooks his fingers inside her, maintaining a languid stroke as she squirms beneath him. She instantly responds when he kisses her lips, his tongue traces teasingly (she could sort of taste herself when he does this). Charlie always makes sure she comes at least once or twice before he enters her with his cock. 

She watches as he reaches for his condom in the nightstand drawer, immediately stopping him. "I want to feel you," she tells him, grabbing his hand so he doesn't open the drawer. 

He perks his brows up, scanning for any doubt on her face. "Yeah?" he rasps. 

Why not? She always takes her pills every time necessary and she trusts him. It's a matter of whether _he_ trusts her right now. "I'm on the pill," she assures him, her eyes flutter as she stares up at him. 

He breathes sharply, gulping. "It's just... my ex wife was on birth control too and, well, Henry still happened." 

She makes an o-shape with her mouth, blinking a couple of times. "Right," she murmurs. 

"Not that I'm opposed to..." he trails off, shaking his head when he looks at her stomach. Fuck, that's hot. "Um."

"Well, my period is coming next week so there's still a low chance of getting pregnant," she says with a smile, reaching down to slip his hand under his pants, stroking him until he groans. He’s so smooth and hard at the same time, it’s bewildering. _"Plus_ the birth control. But I don't mind if we still use the condom for safety measures." 

He blows out his breath, thrusting his hips as he fucks her hand. "Y-Yeah, I believe you," he whispers, eyes half closed from her stroking him. "I just want to... I want to feel you." 

Her mouth waters as he takes off his pants, climbing back towards her and steadying himself with his arms so he doesn't completely put his weight on her. She looks down at his cock that's already leaking as he smothers it with her cum, biting her lip at the velvety feeling. Thinking about him taking her raw makes her even wetter, enough to lubricate his shaft. 

He lines the head of his cock between her pussy lips before he watches her, in case she changes her mind. She was telling the truth about her period coming next week, there is no way she would... lie about shit like that. Slowly, he pushes in halfway, earning a sob out of her lips. 

"Shit," he mutters, shuddering as he pushes in more as deep as he can. Every time she's sure he's close, he still keeps going almost endlessly. "S-so good." 

When he's all the way in, he looks like he's about to come already. Stammering inane praises like how good she feels and how hot and tight she is around him, making her all flustered. She loves the way he stretches her full, hitting different spots inside her. There hasn't been anyone as big as him that has been inside her. 

She clenches around him, causing him to groan. For a while, he just stills inside her. With every second passing by, he swells inside her until all she feels is him. He peppers kisses all over her face and her chest, as if that can prepare her for what happens next. 

Which is when he moves. 

Her chest heaves as he slips out, anticipating the hard thrust that he always does every time he fucks her. Always so enthusiastic, which is also new to her. He enters back inside her almost roughly, the air rushes out of her lungs. It _does_ feel different, feeling him without the latex. He's the first guy she trusts to fuck her raw, knowing full well that he knows what he's doing and how responsible he is. 

When he repeatedly murmurs _"baby"_ over and over as he teeters his hips, her ears perk up in interest. She knows he calls her baby, that it doesn't mean anything else but it still affects her. Of course she's going to keep taking her pills but it won't stop her from imagining that he's going to stuff her full of his cum enough to make a baby. 

With that thought, his cock slips smoothly from how wet she is. He presses his whole weight on her until she stays glued on the mattress while he fucks her rough and deep by rolling his hips. Her nails dig into his back as he never relents the cadence of his thrust, tautening her cunt. 

He nips her shoulder as he picks up his pace. "You gonna come, baby?" he demands, darting his tongue along her skin. His hand trails lower to flick her clit. 

"Yes, daddy," she breathes out, throwing her head back. 

It takes her a moment to realise what she just said as she's too high on ecstasy. Only when he stills is when she registers what she just blurted out. Before she could say anything else, he slightly lifts himself up and snaps his hips, pumping himself in and out of her hard enough to create echoing sounds of their skins slapping each other. 

"Come for daddy, baby," he grunts, biting the flesh on her shoulder blade. He punctuates every word with his thrust, torturing her by coaxing as much pleasure out of her as he could. Her stomach coils as her cunt flutters around him. "Come so daddy can pump you full of his cum. You want that, baby?" 

She sobs, her eyes rolling so far to the back she can only see white. It doesn't take too long until the orgasm ripples out of her and she gushes around his cock. He barely gives her any time to catch her breath when he chases his own climax while she just lies there, letting him take whatever he wants. 

When Charlie comes, it feels like _forever_ as he stuffs her full of his cum. She has, of course, felt his cum in her mouth but this is the first time someone comes _inside_ her. His whole body quivers as he comes and comes, his voice is all thick when he moans, his throbbing cock thoroughly painting her walls with his hot spends. "Come on, take it," he mutters the whole time. It's arousing and intimate as fuck, she definitely wants him to come inside her again.

When he pulls out, some of their mixed fluids trickle out of her. He immediately gathers them back up inside her, spurring her on. He really doesn't let anything go to waste. 

"Fuck," he utters out as he rolls his body to the side before he gathers her in his arm, hugging her tightly. "That was amazing, baby." He presses his lips in her hair. 

Meanwhile, she finds herself holding her stomach, as if they've just made a living thing. 

Of course later that night, she takes her pills. After a lot of consideration, in all honesty. For one, she never planned to trap him in this relationship with pregnancy when they're still new and she has an option to prevent this. And two, well, she's still young. 

* * *

He keeps insisting that her blood barely disgusts him while he "helps her" with her period cramp by fingering her. She's not going to lie, she loves this as he coaxes orgasm out of her. His thick fingers definitely help soothe the pain. Her stomach always feels like it's being stabbed, especially the first three days of her period. He's the one who offered her to do this.

> _"I've heard sex helps," Charlie casually said while she winced in pain, placing the mug of hot tea on her lower abdomen._
> 
> _Then he placed his heated palm on her stomach, rubbing it to generate heat before he guided his hand lower. Under her panties, with the sanitary pad glued to the gusset._

"It's just blood, baby," he assures her while he massages the upper wall of her cunt. She throws her head to the back, moaning in relief, tears welling up her eyes. "I've seen worse. No big deal."

And then, almost fleetingly he adds, "I might see it again soon." 

She thinks she knows what he's talking about, but she's not getting her hopes up. After that, he strokes himself before she takes him in her mouth. He comes all over her tits, his eyes darkening at the sight. 

* * *

Obviously they don't see each other often since he's a dad and all that. She spends the majority of her time helping Kira with her homework while waiting by the phone now that she has emailed her resume to a lot of companies. Charlie had been helpful, checking her resume and telling her what to add. Even recommending companies nearby here.

Specifically, some area _near_ his place. 

But she didn't say much, of course. It's not like she's going to _get_ the job. She did initially plan to find a job somewhere far, far away from her mother's house. 

Still, Kira probably needs her. 

"Rumour has it that you and Henry's father have a thing," her mother says while chopping onions. 

"Huh," is all she replies, turning the stove on. "Where did you hear that?" 

"Parents gossip, honey. You might go to Kira's school more often than I do but I'm still in the parents group chat." 

Rey pours the canola oil all over the pan without saying anything. 

Her tone is inquisitive when she asks, "Is that why you've been more than willing to drop Kira off at school?" 

"It's _just_ a fling, Mum," she finally speaks up defensively. 

Mum smiles knowingly. "He might not know that. He is, after all, a dad." 

She takes a sharp intake of breath. 

* * *

Her foot has _just_ stepped on the doorstep of his apartment when he immediately sweeps her off her feet, not giving her a moment to breathe. They haven’t seen each other for only a week but he’s treating this like he has just come back from the army. 

"Need you," he murmurs, bending down until he's able to wrap his arm around her knees until her stomach rests on his shoulder.

She yelps in surprise, hearing him shut and lock his apartment door before he races towards his bedroom. It's school time which means they have some alone time to spend before they have to pick up the kids. She says the kids as if those two are theirs even though one of them is her sister. 

"Charlie!" she chides, her head spinning.

"Daddy's gotta have you, baby," he says in that dangerous tone. The tone he used Henry told him he forgot to do his homework. The same tone he used when he chided her to wear her seatbelt in his car. 

In a matter of seconds, she's on his bed. Her clothes are scattered on the floor of his bedroom, his hands are everywhere, their lips are devouring each other, teeth clacking from their clumsiness that's driven by desperation. Somehow being under him like this, all of her rational thoughts are thrown out of the window. Every bit of her is craving for him, to have his hands all over her, mouth peppering kisses everywhere, tongue darting out to draw constellations. 

He undoes only a couple of his buttons before he yanks his dress shirt by the collar, throwing it so it joins the rest of her clothes. She takes the time appreciating his body that's carved like a marble while he's shimmying his pants down his thighs. Charlie's angry, throbbing cock is whipped out of his pants, wrapped in his massive palm. It's almost automatic, how her legs immediately sprawl to fit his size. 

This time, there is no foreplay whatsoever unlike what they always do. Still, around him, she's easily wet so he uses that for his own advantage as he angles the head of his cock along her entrance and pushes in. 

"W-wait," she gasps when he's halfway home. He stills, scanning her face. "I'm fertile around this time so I'm not sure if it's safe—" 

But Charlie just continues easing his way in, causing her to whine in her throat from both pain and pleasure. She hugs his neck tightly, trying her best to accommodate him although it sort of hurts. It's just... he's _big_ and she's used to taking him after coming at least once. He's acting all weird today and she's not sure where did all this urgency come from. Somewhere deep inside her, she knows she should ask him, talk to him instead of just letting him have his way around her. 

But alas, lust has completely taken over her. 

Maybe he's planning to pull out. Maybe he's stressed out and this is his only way of channeling that anger and frustration. She's still going to take her pills anyway, even if it doesn't feel too safe at this point. Fuck, she needs to see a doctor, does she.

He shudders on top of her as soon as he slides home. He grabs one of her hands and interlaces their fingers together, placing it on the pillow above her head. His breathing is laboured while he gazes at her, his face is unreadable. She wants to ask him what's wrong but he shakes his head, as if he knows what she's going to say. 

The air leaves her lungs when he begins to move. She chokes a sob at the burning feeling as he stretches her out, her nails digging into his knuckles. "Charlie!" she pants, squeezing his bicep. She knows peeing is going to hurt later. 

But he takes her moaning his name as an encouragement, not slowing down. It feels like his cock is hitting her cervix over and over. She just knows he's going to bruise her hips and she just takes it. Surrendering herself to him. 

His hair sways around his face like a pendulum swing, which shows how hard he's pounding her right now. "Look how good you're taking me, Rey," he grunts, snatches her hand that's gripping his shoulder to join her other hand. He uses only one hand to trap both of her wrists on the pillow so that she's all helpless underneath him. "I’m gonna pump you so full of my cum. You're gonna take all of it and you're gonna make me a daddy again, aren't you, baby?" 

"F-fuck," she moans, her cunt tightening around him. She's at the point of no return now — so needy and desperate for him. "Daddy, _please!"_

The bed rattles around them, threatening to break from his brutal thrust. "I could spend the rest of my life living in your tight pussy," he snarls, nipping her jaw. "You'll let me, will you, baby? You'll let daddy keep you in his bed forever?" 

She whimpers, nodding fervently as she meets his thrust. "Yes daddy," she cries out, her feet digging into his asscheeks. "Anything for you." 

He grins at her, licking her lips. "You would make such a great mom, baby," he marvels gutturally, to which she immediately preens, soaking up to his praise. "You'd look so cute with your little round belly and your big tits while you carry my child." 

Holy shit, why is that so fucking hot? Her cunt flutters around him. 

Charlie is rough as he uses his free hand to fold one of her knees. This new position lets him hit this particular spot inside her that causes her to see stars in her eyes. His balls keep slapping her ass, threatening to spurt a load inside her. 

"You're gonna let me fill you to the hilt," he cajoles, the veins on his neck popping. She wants to lick the whole thing, wants to cull the sweat that trickles down his temple with her tongue. "And you're not letting _any_ drop go to waste." 

"Give it to me, daddy," she sobs, bucking her hips. She wants him to let go of her wrists so she could touch him but at the same time she loves the lack of control he's giving her. "Come inside me please." 

He makes a strangled sound as his cock swells and hardens inside her. "Come for me first, baby," he begs, quickening his pace. Desperation seeps in his voice as he pleads. "Come on. Come for daddy. _Come,_ Rey!” 

The orgasm ripples out of her like a tidal wave. She comes with a scream and he doesn't do anything to muzzle her mouth. Instead he basks in her moan, still fucking her with the same intensity and pace. 

"Yeah, good girl, baby," he coos, baring his teeth. "Now you're gonna take it. Gonna make me a daddy, are you?" 

She nods meekly, her eyes are half closed. "Yes, daddy," she gasps. 

His chin wobbles as he groans. He's so close, she can feel it, the way his cock twitching. And when he finally empties himself inside her, stiffening, he's not joking when he said he's going to fill her up. It's almost satisfying how hard he comes, how hard he's shooting his cum inside her. She swears she feels it in her stomach too. It's all just messy and she lives for this. 

"Fucking take it," he grunts, still coming. He unfolds her leg and releases her wrists, resting his arm yet he doesn't even pull out. "Hold on, baby. Gotta make sure I don't spill now, do we?" 

"Yeah," she croaks out, flexing her wrists a little. They're pretty sore but it's fine. The sound of the bone cracking as she stretches her wrists is satisfying though. 

But with his stamina and his lack of refractory period, it doesn’t take him long after that to take her again. This time, he positions her on all fours, snapping his hips forward as he drives his cock in and out of her. She would complain that he has no chill, but she also fucking loves it. 

“Gonna fill you up so much, baby,” he groans in her ear while she holds onto the bedpost, tears streaming down her cheeks. He pounds inside her with so much force, the whole bed feels like it’s almost collapsing from his strength. 

She's so drained now after he made her come four times, all her energy has completely evaporated and all she wants is to sleep. But she has to turn on the alarm so she can take her pills. Still, she's so, so restless. That was hot but that was just dirty talk, she’s not going to actually get pregnant _now._

"Gonna sleep, daddy,” she mumbles on top of him, resting her cheek on the hard plane he calls his chest. 

"Go to sleep, baby," he murmurs, still inside her even when his cock is beginning to soften. He cups her jaw to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you, baby." 

She's not sure what he's thanking her for. But she doesn't ask, exhaustion is taking over her. So instead, she drifts off.

* * *

Five days. 

Five days since she’s supposed to have her period. 

Maybe it’s nothing. Maybe it’s just an irregular cycle. 

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind the tags babes. if i forget a tag i’m so sorry omg
> 
> on another note, i have no idea wtf did i write i’m so sorry

"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I _can't_ drive," she mutters, crossing her arms after they've dropped Kira and Henry off at school. Having to be alone in the same car with the man who has just ruined her life definitely makes her cranky. Just a little. "You don't have to drive me every morning to my workplace." 

Charlie just grips the steering wheel, the corner of his lips quirking into a small smile. They've only just stopped by Dunkin's for breakfast where Kira and Henry joined too. Those two kids are starting to learn to wake up a little earlier than usual only because Charlie wants to do breakfast and drop three people off at two different places. 

"I'm here to take care of you, baby," he tells her nonchalantly, the concentration look on his face while he’s driving exudes this authoritative and controlled mannerism that turns her on. 

And he has been doing that. Taking care of her, she means. Sometimes he can be insufferable, treating her like she's so fragile and could break anytime soon. She often wonders if he does that only because she's carrying his kid or maybe there's a sliver of affection in him that's reserved for her. They hadn't been dating that long prior to the pregnancy so he was still in his honeymoon state when he treated her with care during that period of time. Not so different than what he's doing now. 

There's absolutely no way he's not doing this for a selfish reason. 

She sniffles, looking out the window. He doesn't get to play nice now. That night, he has definitely showed — even just a fragment of — his true colours. How he manhandled her the whole time, taking everything from her without considering her own feelings. Trapping her underneath him, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear until she preened. Draining all her energy until she fell asleep, leading to her recklessness. 

> _"I'm pregnant."_
> 
> _"Oh."_
> 
> _"Why are you grinning?"_
> 
> _"Hmm?"_
> 
> _"I was expecting you to freak out."_
> 
> _"Why would I freak out, baby, this is wonderful."_
> 
> _God, she resented him._

It's like her mother just knows this is enough punishment. Mum didn't even get mad when she was unable to hide her growing abdomen and she kept throwing up almost everyday. Just a simple, _"I told you so"_ and it was enough to throw her off. Having to be stuck with Charlie forever. 

But she doesn't want to get rid of the living thing that's growing inside her right now. Not because she doesn't support abortion when she does. It’s just, she has always wanted to be a mother and now the chance is handed to her on a silver platter. But it’s a little sooner than she planned. 

All she needs is to be ready, which will take time. Hopefully not longer than, well, nine months. 

The building where she works comes into view. It's a bank but it pays her so well. Charlie has to circle around the town to drive to where he works since it's at the other side of the town from where they live but it's a price he has to pay. She undoes her seatbelt and grabs her purse when he's parked right in front of the entrance door. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asks gently, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. 

She heaves a sigh, looking at their joined hands. "Yes, I told you a _thousand_ times, I'll be alright." 

The concern is still written in his eyes. "Because last week—" 

"I sit _all_ day in the office, Charlie," she reassures him. "I only fainted because I was dehydrated but—" She takes out her flask. "See? I got my water." 

He smiles, like he's proud of her. Bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles before she pulls it away from him. Her stomach still flutters like there are butterflies in there when he does that. Even though she's still kind of mad at him, she still couldn't dwell on the past. It has happened. They've made a baby and she doesn't want to get rid of it. 

"Give daddy a kiss," he coaxes. 

Regardless of whether he's an asshole or not, she still gets flustered when he says it like that. Calling himself that with _that_ tone. She turns her head and leans towards him. It's the reason why she only wears lip balm and only applies her lipstick once she's in her cubicle. He does this every morning. 

His hand reaches up to her nape, massaging her slightly as he deepens the kiss even though the security can see them here. She instantly melts into the kiss, though it's probably the hormones talking. Pregnancy does that. 

There's a knock on the window but Charlie just kisses her even deeper, his tongue plunging in her mouth. She has to draw herself away from him. 

"I'll see you later," she rasps, clearing her throat when she hears herself. Damn him for making her horny before she's off to work. 

"How about lunch?" he suggests with a smirk. 

"Babe, I have my own social life, you know," she chides almost distractedly when she looks at how bruised his lips look. "Okay, I'm going now before you hog the whole place and make a long line behind us." 

The disappointment is apparent on his face. "Goodbye, sweetheart." Then he strokes her stomach. "Daddy's gonna see you later, honey." 

She snorts although she secretly thinks it's sweet of him. 

It really is annoying how much he loves being a dad. 

* * *

In the eighth week, she hears the sound of her baby's heartbeat from the ultrasound scanner. The same day when Charlie and her mother first met where Mum gives him a cold shoulder. She squeezes her mother's hand, assuring her that he's harmless. He's an asshole, but he's harmless. 

But as the three of them stare at the screen at the same time where the shape of her baby is starting to look apparent and they can all hear the heartbeat, that is the moment she realises that this is all real. That this is actually happening. 

Her anger for Charlie _slightly_ melts away. She can feel the tears welling up her eyes when she just stares at the screen. They really made a fucking baby. And her baby's heart is beating inside her. 

She silently prays that her baby will turn out okay and well. That their heart never stops beating. Because at this moment, she has never wanted anything more. 

* * *

They're not kidding about pregnancy hormones. 

Four months in and her belly is showing. Just a little but not a lot. She keeps staring at the mirror on her dresser and just cradling her stomach, smiling at herself. 

The grin on Charlie's face is tattooed in her brain when he cradled her stomach and gasped to see she was starting to show. She was wearing a sundress so when he smoothed the dress down, he could see it and feel it. He turned her around until her back met his chest and just kissed her neck, stroking her tiny baby bump.

It was one of the few times when they're just content with each other. 

While she doesn't move in with Charlie even though he has asked before, she practically stays here. As in, in his apartment. All because she's horny all the time, needing him all the time. She fucking drives herself to his house no matter what time and knocks on his door, begging him to fuck her. He would be doing his work and she would be on her knees like a cat in heat as she takes off his pants or she would just straddle his thigh and just ride it. 

Yes, it has come to this point. 

He has been quite a gentleman anyway — never missing a single doctor's appointment with her, driving everywhere at 2AM when she has cravings just to search for that particular food she wants (sour, _always_ sour things), and he's ready to make her come every time. Licking up her cunt, fucking her at every inch of his apartment, that sort of thing. 

She has been having more sex in the last four months than her entire life. Thank fuck for his stamina. Maybe this isn't so bad (for now since she's not so optimistic).

Today, she's sleeping in his bed again since he refuses to let her drive back home in the middle of the night. Maybe it would be a good idea to just move in, only for the time being. Not... forever. 

When she checks the time, she has only been asleep for a few hours since it's 4.30AM. He's snoring beside her, poor guy must be exhausted from fucking her for five hours straight. Bad (or good?) news for him, she's still horny. She's slightly groggy as she lifts her body up but she needs him, needs his cum inside her now. 

He's sleeping on his back, thankfully. Her hand creeps under the covers, searching for his shaft. Since he fell asleep right after he fucked her, he's not wearing anything underneath. Makes it easy for her to just... _grab_ him. Her mouth is already watering, just watching some strands of his hair glued on his face. Charlie looks so peaceful like this, so youthful when he's sleeping. 

Well, he knocked her up, he has to deal with this. That's her thought as she crawls and kneels between his legs under the duvet. He's not so hard right now, but she'll manage. She starts stroking his length while licking his balls. He stirs a little, but then he continues snoring.

"Come on, Charlie, harden yourself for me," she mutters as she keeps stroking his semi-hard erection now. He's sleeping but this is anatomy, his cock will wake up for her. She's so fucking hungry — so _fucking_ needy for his cock. 

When he's rock hard now, she immediately wraps her mouth around his length, humming in relief. This is exactly what she needs, just stuffing her mouth with him. Nowadays, she's always so hungry for cum, which is just weird. In her mouth, in her cunt. Maybe one day she'll let him fuck her ass. Christ, she's a cum slut when she's pregnant. 

She tries to push herself lower, taking him deeper. No matter how many times she has sucked his dick, she still struggles to take him, gagging at times. That's how massive he is. He loves it when she gags on his cock, smirking cockily before he coos at her as he helps her out by pushing her head down his length. 

Charlie stirs again the moment the head meets her throat and this time, she hears a strangled noise coming from his throat. She doesn't relent though, just sucking him harder. Just by giving him a blowjob already makes her so wet, but she'll get off later. 

"F-fuck," he stammers in his sleep, shallowly bucking his hips to meet her lips. 

She smirks victoriously, more eager now, slobbering all over his shaft. It would be great to have him really fuck her face and fisting her hair right now but something about him being unconscious is so hot. She always feels like she has the power, the control whenever she sucks someone off but, fuck, she feels even more powerful now. It's like he's at her mercy or something.

"Rey," he mumbles groggily before he moans. It sounds like he's slowly gaining consciousness, though the sleep is obviously weighing on him. Poor daddy, he's so tired. 

But does she care? No. She wants him to spurt his come inside her. Wants to drink it, swallow it, everything. 

His hips start to thrust up even faster and deeper before she feels his hand on the back of her head. Sounds like daddy is awake. She bobs her head faster, feeling his cock swelling up on her tongue. 

"Fuck," Charlie groans, his word is more distinct now. "Greedy little slut, couldn't even wait for me to wake up first."

She preens, getting wetter as he begins to grip her head tight. Her legs are rubbed together, seeking for friction. 

Charlie begins to take control as he starts fucking her mouth the way she deserves. Moving her head and snapping his hips. She gags a little, her eyes stinging with tears. "Yeah, you're a greedy little thing, are you?" he tuts with his thick, sleepy voice. He sounds hotter like this — gravel and guttural. "You want my cum so bad."

She moans around his shaft, nodding her head as she eagerly blows him. 

In darkness, with the help of the streetlight outside that flickers between the blinds, she could see he's tossing his head back into the pillow. "Fuck, I love your little mouth, baby," he cries out, his cock beginning to jerk inside her mouth. "So close, baby. I'm so close, fuck, baby, I'm gonna come in your throat." 

Her chest blooms with pride. She anticipates to feel his tangy cum on her tongue and her throat, which is enough for her to keep going. 

Soon after that, she feels him shooting his cum down her throat. He grunts as comes, holding her head in place. Of course she takes it all, gobbling his bitter taste up like it's the best thing she has even tasted. Prior to her pregnancy, she didn't find much pleasure in swallowing men's semens. She has always loved sucking dicks but having their cum spurted in her mouth and all over her face? Not so much. 

But now, it's a whole different story. 

Now she takes _pleasure_ in it. 

She releases his cock from her mouth, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. She watches his naked chest rising and falling as he breathes hard. "Did you like that, daddy?" she asks almost teasingly. 

For a moment, he just stares at her. His nose flaring. But then, without any warning, he flips her until she's on her back and he's on top of her. He's so strong, easily yanking her and slamming her down on his bed. 

"My little cum slut," he taunts, situating his body between her legs. "Always so hungry for me." She feels his hand splaying her stomach, his touch is gentle and loving when he caresses her belly. 

She gulps, licking her lips to taste more of him. 

He leans down and captures her lips. "That was heavenly to wake up to, sweetheart," he murmurs against her lips. He seeks for her cunt with his hand before he rubs her clit. Sucking him off makes her so sensitive that she instantly lets out a sob, rolling her hips. 

And then he hides under the cover, returning the favour when she feels his mouth on her cunt, lapping on her. 

Maybe she doesn't hate him... _that_ much. 

* * *

"We need to talk," she says, putting down her utensil to look at him. 

He grips his knife and fork, his jaw is clenching. "Rey," he rumbles succinctly. "No."

She reaches for his hand, causing him to flinch. "Charlie, this is necessary," she nags in exasperation. "We're having a baby together. I think it's a bad idea for us to keep dating." 

It's painful when he turns to her with his nose flared. "Okay," he tuts, dropping the fork and knife from his hands, creating a loud _thud_ sound. "Tell me why. I'm willing to listen." 

Her gaze drops to her hand on his. "Things might get ugly if we break up," she reasons, biting her trembling lip. "What if we're still together only because we're having a baby, hm? We might resent each other. We might end up like..." 

She breaks off but they both know what she's about to say. _We might end up like you and Nicole._

He pulls away from her hand only to grab it again, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "Baby, listen," he begins, his eyes are rapt as they stare into hers. "My marriage became disastrous for reasons I'm very much well aware of now. I know better now. I've learned. We can always put our kid first no matter what happens between us. But think about if we do work out, our kid is going to have two parents who are together." 

> _“Are your parents together?" Nicole asked as she stabbed an olive with her fork during their lunch._
> 
> _"My mom adopted me and raised me all on her own," Rey answered quietly._
> 
> _"And did you always dream to have a dad?" the petite woman queried carefully._
> 
> _It was probably the hormones but the tears began to well up her eyes. She sniffled, breathing hard. "I'm..." Growing up, yes. She did. She has always fantasised what it's like to have two parents. Sometimes she fantasises about being reunited with both of her parents, as much as she loves the woman who raised her._
> 
> _But really, it's all just wishful thinking. She knows her parents gave up on her. Actually, she's not even sure if they died or they just gave her up. But when she was a kid, she always thought they gave up on her and..._
> 
> _She looks down at her stomach, remembering that time she heard her baby's heartbeat on the ultrasound machine. There is no way she wants her baby to ever feel that. Feeling unwanted, alone and unloved._

"Yes, but—"

"Sweetheart," he sighs. "The thing about this kind of relationship is that we both have to be one hundred percent in. We don't have to get married if you don't want to. The last thing I will do is put pressure on you. That's where Nicole and I got it wrong. I approached it traditionally." 

She sucks a deep breath, staring at him. 

> _"I'm sorry, Rey, I didn't mean to—" Nicole broke off, reaching for her hand, making Rey flinch. "I have—had two loving parents. My dad died. But I still have a loving mother." Her eyes glistened. "But for some reason, I just feel like I've been where you are and I'm just looking out for you. Just woman to woman. Charlie is a great guy, a great dad, his intentions are always good. But his action?"_
> 
> _Rey's whole body quivered. "No, you're right."_
> 
> _"But," Nicole emphasised, "If one day you learn to love him, I really want you two to work out. He and I were not meant for each other but you? And him? This might work out well. I just need you to know that you shouldn't feel pressured to settle down with him if the only reason is because of your baby."_
> 
> _She suddenly found it difficult to breathe. "Mmhmm."_
> 
> _Nicole's hand was still on the table, ready to be held in case Rey needed to. Rey just perused on Nicole’s perfectly manicured nails. "I'm only looking out for you, I promise. Mother to mother. I just don't want you to make the same mistake as I did."_

"I won't hold you back," Charlie promises, breaking her trance. "I'll support whatever you do. All I want is you. The real question here is, do you want to break up with me because you're scared or because you don't want me? Because if you don't want me, I'll still be completely fully invested in raising our baby, even if we break up. But if it's only because you're scared, I'll fight for you. I'll fight for us." 

Her heart hammers against her chest as she registers his words. Her sight blurs when her eyes begin to shed tears. "Then let me ask _you_ my own question too," she finds herself saying. "When you knocked me up, was that just a kink? Or did you actually plan to knock me up and trap me into being with you." 

Pain displays on his face as his shoulders tense, slowly letting go of her hand. "I thought we were on the same page," he counters defensively. 

"I told you I was fertile and you still came inside me," she snaps. 

He pushes his dish and runs his fingers through his hair. "We were talking about kids a lot and—and you always told me how much you have always wanted to be a mother. I wasn't trying to — in your own word — _trapped_ you into this relationship. We were dating, we were on a good side." 

"Yeah, I wanted to be a mother but we had only been dating for _no less_ than a fucking month," she argues. "I wanted the whole thing — marriage and then honeymoon and then I'll focus on my career for a while before I'll be ready for a baby."

"I thought you had a contraceptive plan," he grits. 

"It was still risky, that's why I said I was fertile," she hisses before she quells her anger because stress during pregnancy is not a good idea at all. "We could have been safer. You didn't have to tire me out until I forgot to take my pills."

Realisation dawns upon his face. He swallows, breathing hard. "Maybe I was too clouded by lust," he finally gives in. "I lost control, once I imagined you as the mother of my child, I guess I... well, I lost control." He inhales deeply. "But I wasn't trying to trap you so you'll be stuck with me forever. I mean, sure, I may have fallen in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you but I did want to do it the old fashioned way." 

"Well, you'll never know!" she exclaims. "You're getting older so maybe you got too desperate and you know it's now or never—"

"Hey," he interjects in that authoritative tone, attempting to propitiate her. "I would have waited. I don't care how long it would take. I would have waited." 

> _"But he's a great, great husband and father, despite his one time affair," Nicole assured her. "It took me long to realise that because I was so angry but the cheating was just a small part of the problem. Our marriage was already doomed from the start because I resented him for so long for taking away my future."_

For a moment, she just stares at him. She knows it's useless to dwell on the past, she's not sure why she even brought it all up. She just wants to stop being angry at him for the sake of her baby. "You would?" she chokes out. 

His earnest eyes soften as he nods. "However long it takes." 

That's when she remembers what he had literally just said while she was pissed (her anger has died down a little). "You fell in love with me the moment you laid your eyes on me?" 

His gaze never wavers when he shrugs with one shoulder. "That's not how I planned to tell you how I feel even though it's sort of long overdue now." 

She exhales, nodding. She couldn't say the same yet, still confused with everything. Even if she slightly loves him, she might confuse it with her pregnancy brain. "Charlie..."

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me," he murmurs, his tone is genuine. "We don't have to date if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything. You can still use me every time your sexual drive is overwhelming—" 

She snorts at him, making him laugh. 

But then he smiles. "We'll still be civil no matter what happens when the baby comes. I will never make you feel alone even if we're not together. I know you're scared of that. Being alone." 

It's scary how much he knows. Terrifying. She knows she got herself. She has a great support system. Her mother, her friends, herself. 

He reaches for her hand again, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. "But if you... _do_ want to be with me," his voice is so gentle, like a balm down her spine, "It's okay if it's scary. The water is cold. Just, you know, dip your toe first. I'll be patient but I won't stop fighting for you." 

She stares at his hand engulfing her own. Now feeling more torn, although she can see things clearly now. 

* * *

Charlie keeps staring. 

More specifically, he keeps staring at her tits.

Admittedly, yes, her tits have grown a little. She went from a B cup to, well, now she's wearing a small D cup now. Her body looks amazing right now, like an hourglass instead of a peach (not that it was bad). But she never really thought that he would be super into them. By them, she means her boobs obviously.

That is a dumb thought, he's a fucking man. She has seen Nicole's body, of course this man is into boobs. And ass too. Holy shit, Nicole has a bomb ass body. She shakes off her jealousy. 

It all started when she came out of her house, wearing a high neck top to work. She has also noticed that she couldn't even fit in most of her outfits anymore, always struggling around the bust area. Her boobs are starting to fill the cups of her bra, although she still needs to buy a couple of new bras. Because they're all... small. She kind of misses going out braless though. 

When she hopped in the car, his eyes were just... _glued_ on her boobs. 

Now that she has gotten off work, he's still... staring while he sits on the single seat couch, holding his phone yet he barely uses it.

Charlie's gaze barely wavers. This fucking pervert, she swears to God. 

"Are you listening?" Rey asks, annoyed as she takes a seat on the couch with her foot tucked under her ass. 

"Huh?" he mumbles distractedly. 

Might as well give him what he wants while he's not listening. She'll talk to him later. She pulls her shirt up and takes it off until she's only in her lace bra and pencil skirt. Then she walks towards him before she straddles his lap where his legs are splayed open. Causing him to choke. 

Well, the serious talk can wait. She loves the effect she has on him right now, looking like he has just swallowed his tongue. "You like my tits, baby?" she teases. This guy might be planning to trap her into marriage but he still fucks good which is all she needs. Plus, she feels really powerful right now. 

His eyes slowly trail up until they settle on her face. "You're a goddess, baby," he croaks out, clearing his throat. 

She smirks down at him, guiding her hands behind her to unhook her bra. His eyes darken as soon as she drops the bra and throws it somewhere on the floor, letting her tits jiggle in front of him. "Wanna suck on them so badly, hm?" she asks, emboldened. 

He licks his lips, staring at both of her nubs. All of the sudden, he clutches her hair in a vice grip and pulls her down until she properly sits on his lap. She winces in pain, but at the same time she's incredibly turned on and he knows it.

"Oh baby," he rasps almost mockingly, his warm breath ghosting her lips. His hand releases her hair and instead makes it way to her nape, massaging it. "I don't only want to suck on them. I wanna fuck them so you'll see my cock is still bigger than them." She gulps at that, arousal seeps her center. "I'm gonna paint your tits with my cum. You want that?" 

Sometimes she loves it when he talks like that, knowing full well that he still has the control. "Please," she beseeches, a rush of frisson ripples through her nerve. 

A satisfied smile appears on his lips. "You're a little minx, are you?" he chaffs, peppering kisses around her jaw and neck while she pants in anticipation. His lips reach her sternum, this time he darts his tongue out around the freckles on her skin. 

At this point, she's just waiting for him to put his mouth on where she needs the most. 

As if he could sense that, he peers up at her with those glimmering eyes. Asshole. "Can't wait 'til your tits get so full of milk," he murmurs, his low voice sends right to her cunt. "I'd make them hurt less. Every time you're leaking them, you'll tell me and I'll swallow it all and make it less hurt." 

That's... oddly sweet for a dirty talk. Unless it's not a dirty talk. 

He teases her areola before he starts mouthing on one of her pebbled nipples, emitting a cry out of her mouth. This whole pregnancy thing makes her even more sensitive, heightening all her senses. She's pretty sure if he just blows out his breath on them, she would have already come on the spot. Her hand reaches out to grab the head of the couch behind him with her back arched while his mouth ravishes her. 

"Fuck," she gasps, writhing in his arms. She feels lightheaded, drunk on him. 

He uses his hand to pay attention to her other breast, kneading it. "Your tits are fucking divine, sweetheart," he groans, his voice muffled as he circles his tongue around her hardened nub before he closes his mouth around it. 

She cards his thick, silky hair with her fingers, encouraging him to keep going. Her cunt searches for the muscle of his thigh, producing a friction as she seeks pleasure. 

"Do you like this?" he taunts, switching to her other breast while his fingers tweak the puckered nipple he has just sucked on. _Oh._ "Does my baby like it when daddy plays with her tits?" 

"Yes, yes, daddy, fuck, please don't stop," she sobs, riding his thigh. 

At some point, he drops his hand to her ass, using both of his hands to squeeze her ass. Even guiding her hips along his thigh until all her senses are heightened, Showing just how much he loves her body, this body is shaped this way simply because they made a baby. In a way, he devises all this. And she loves it, being wanted like this. 

When he groans a little, it spurs her on like crazy and she can feel like. She can feel it, can reach it as she's on the brink of orgasm. Just by him playing with her tits (and okay, by riding his thigh too). "'M gonna come," she pleads. 

Her stomach coils with pleasure when he shakes his thigh. It hits her clit so good and she mewls out loud. 

"Go on, make a mess on my pants," he cajoles, still kissing and sucking and tonguing her breast. Marking her as his. 

She keeps rolling her hips, capturing his ear in her mouth. Her whole body shudders as soon as she just lets go. She keeps coming, pooling his pants until it's completely soaked. Charlie just holds her tight through her orgasm, his lips are on her neck now because of how sensitive her tits are. 

He kisses her lips after that, smiling. "Such a good girl for me," he praises, causing her chest to swell with pride. "Now it's my turn. Get down on your knees, baby." 

Her head is still in her orgasm bliss as she obeys, getting herself off his lap before she lowers herself between his thighs. Kneeling for him. 

She watches as he undoes his pants and takes out his stiff cock. His gigantic hand wraps around his shaft, stroking it fast right in front of her. It's an arousing sight, plus the sounds he's making are desperate and eager. 

Part of her is curious what it’s like for him to fuck her tits so she straightens herself a little and leans closer to him. Confusion displays on his face but his hand never stops stroking his heavy cock. She places her hand on his moving hand, on his knuckles as she moves his hand. 

“What are you doing, baby?” he asks quiveringly. 

She doesn’t say anything — just situating his cock between her cleavage before she pushes her tits together. His cock instantly starts jerking on her chest, obviously turned on. 

“Fuck,” he cusses out loud before he grabs both of her wrists as he compresses her breasts even closer until it feels as tight around his cock as possible. He cries out while he drives his cock up and down, fucking her tits in earnest. 

There’s nothing hotter than the sight before her right now. She loves how he just _uses_ her as he’s able. Makes her feel wanted and powerful. She loves the way his cock feels velvety between her tits and oh, she can feel it. That he’s about to come. She throws her head back as he bucks his hips roughly and grunts, _“dirty slut”_ over and over. 

A hot thick rope of white cum spurts out of his cock on her chin. And then another spurt comes out, some of them hit her face, making her scrunch her nose. But her tongue darts out nevertheless, catching his essence. The cum drips down to her chest, making a mess out of her. She smothers his cum all over her with her palms to drive him insane. 

While he curses out loud, heaving. “You’re fucking perfect,” he breathes out. 

* * *

She groans in pleasure, pulling the duvet up as she cocoons herself. This is the most comfortable she has been in — in a cold room with the warm duvet wrapping her like a burrito. 

"Rey," he calls her out, hovering behind her. 

"Wanna sleep," she grumbles, nestling her cheek on the fluffy pillow. 

"I want to talk to you." 

"Talk later," she grunts. 

There's a sound of his sigh. "Baby..." 

But she tries to summon sleep to engulf her. 

"I think you should move in with me." 

This fucker. She throws the duvet off her, slowly sitting up. Glaring at him. "I told you, no." 

He reaches for her hand, to which she immediately pulls away. "But you practically live here. It's just... for the time being, okay? It's easy for me to take care of you here. We'll just be, I don't know, roommates. Friends with benefits or something. Friends who raise a baby together. Although for me, we're a couple. I mean, we're dating, for fuck's sake." 

She huffs, blowing out her hair from her face. "It might change the nature of our—of whatever is this thing between us. Dating, as you say. I'm fine living with my mum." 

He tilts his head. "Rey. Please let me take care of you." 

"I don't want to make things weird." 

"You're literally carrying my baby." 

"Still!" she protests. 

"Why are you so afraid to be with me?" he demands, his words cut like a knife. 

She flinches, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I don't know. Okay? I just—I don't _want_ to ruin whatever is between us and then it'll reflect on our baby." 

"It won't," he assures her. 

"Things are moving too fast," she confesses. 

His eyes are pleading. "Okay," he gives in. 

She tucks her hair behind her ear. "But I want you to know that I appreciate you. Even though we're having a baby together, I'm hoping the stage of our relationship still remains somewhat normal. Wait until we get serious before we move in together. Although, yes, we are having a baby together." 

He nods. "But we've technically been together for five months," he counters. 

It's not that fucking easy. "Charlie," she moans. "If it makes you feel better, I'll think about it." 

His face spreads into a grin. "Yeah?" 

"Yes," she assures him and actually means it. It is practical, he's right. "I just want to really be ready so we won't regret it. Trust me, I want this relationship to work more than anything else." 

"Okay," he murmurs, smiling. The same smile when they felt the baby's kick for the first time. "I want us to work too." 

Then she tugs her duvet up again. "Now go away, I wanna sleep. What's your sheet made of, Egyptian silk?" 

He just chuckles. 

* * *

"This is ridiculous," she huffs, padding towards him while he waits on the bed. 

Charlie splays his thighs open, his hands gripping the edge of the bed. His eyes never leave her, just holding her gaze. It just feels like he's undressing her just with his eyes. She watches as his eyes flitting from her face to her body where she wears his stupid dress shirt and knee socks that he had asked her to wear. "You look amazing in my shirt, sweetheart." 

> _"I feel so fucking fat," she had complained, posing in front of the mirror. "I understand why you don't want to sleep with me."_
> 
> _"Baby, I told you I'm busy," he told her, the tapping sound of the keyboard gets obnoxious day by day. "Some big-shot in Hollywood offered me to write a screenplay for them like I told you. I mean, I'm more used to doing Broadway but I'm kind of excited to do this."_
> 
> _Still, she couldn't help but feel that he's probably relieved that he didn't have to sleep with her. Either he wouldn't want to poke the baby or he just thought she was fat._

Okay, she can't deny it. It's kind of hot how she fits in his shirt while she's seven months along. It shows how massive he is that her gigantic belly could still fit, all the buttons are done. "What's the point of all this?" she huffs. 

He just beckons with his eyes for her to walk towards him. When she does, he shakes his head. "Slower," he instructs. 

She gives him a pointed look but she does what she's told anyway — but she won't turn down the opportunity to still be kind of a brat. So she walks as slow as she can, lifting one foot like it's heavy. 

Just as expected, he scowls at her. "Don't be a brat," he reprimands. "You know what I'm asking you. You're a smart girl, aren't you?" 

She crosses her arms stubbornly. "You don't have to do this to prove a point just to make me feel better or something." 

"Now why would I do that?" he taunts, his index taps on the mattress almost patiently. "Well actually, I do have a point to make so do as I say." 

With a sigh, she properly does what he asked her to. Walking one leg over the other, making sure to sway her hips. With the gigantic baby bump, she feels really fucking silly. This does not make her feel attractive like he wants her to feel. 

But the way he's staring at her sort of begs to differ though. His gaze is heavy and untethered glinted by lust. She follows the way his tongue swipes over his lips and the way his chest rises and falls. He really does look transfixed. He might have been a great actor because she's almost convinced that she's beautiful like this.

When she's approaching him, he straightens himself up to welcome her between his thighs. "Undo the buttons," he orders sharply, emitting a gasp out of her lips. 

"You sure?" she asks hesitantly. 

"Rey, you're the sexiest woman I've ever known," he assures her, his eyes darting towards her face. "And you're carrying my baby. What could be more beautiful than that?" 

She lets out an exhale through her nose, ignoring how her stomach flips. Or that could be her baby kicking. Her staggered hands reach up to the collar, her fingers fumbling to unfasten each of the buttons until her front side is revealed. As soon as the buttons are open, she gasps when he draws her towards him and turns her around, seating her on his lap. They instantly face the dresser mirror.

Right there, with her legs on each side of his thighs and still wearing his shirt, with her stomach jutted heavy. She averts her eyes but he threads his fingers in her hair and tugs her head back until she's forced to look at the mirror. 

"Look in the mirror," he palavers and her body immediately listens. "We made that." 

She knows exactly what he's referring to. Tears sting her eyes. 

Behind her, she feels him pulling down his pants until his cock pokes her back. "You're going to keep your eyes on the mirror when I fuck you." 

"You're not scared?" she asks, glancing at his face from the mirror. "Freaked out, maybe?"

"I've been working all week," he complains. "I think I deserve to fuck my girlfriend the way she deserves, no?" 

Her cunt tautens at that. 

He manages to lift her effortlessly, which shows just how strong her man is. The tip of his cock prods her opening, pressing in. And then he sinks her down on his cock, a little slower than usual. She winces in pain. 

"Fuck, you feel so tight," he rasps, still trying to push her down precariously. From the mirror, his cock imperceptibly disappears from the view. "Am I hurting you?"

She does feel tight and swollen — this almost feels like her first time all over again. "No, no, just keep going," she pleads, breathing raggedly. 

And so he does, stretching her cunt open while his hand lovingly roaming all over her stomach. His eyes remain on the dresser mirror as well and he doesn't seem repulsed. No, he just watches her with rapt attention, eyes glinted by ardent. "Goddess," uttered out of his lips, marking a bruise on her neck. Warmth courses down her lungs as soon he says it. 

The initial thrust is short and meticulous since Charlie doesn't want to hurt her. For a moment, it's enough. He's still stretching her anyway and she's sensitive enough to relish in the pleasure. It's not how they usually fuck, but it feels good enough. His size is enough to fill her nicely. 

Plus, he's kissing her neck and his hands have made their way to her tits and she's just watching their reflection, making everything much more erotic. 

But since this is Charlie Barber she's talking about, always so abrasive, he's beginning to be driven by his primal instincts. He angles his hips and rocks into her harder and deeper, increasing the pace. "Tell me if it's too much," he murmurs, moulding her breasts. 

Her head tips back to his shoulder, unable to look at the mirror any longer. She searches for a leverage to hold onto and decides to reach for his head, gripping his hair while he bites her shoulder blade. As she beads sweat down her neck, he catches it with his tongue. 

It doesn't hurt, it's kind of weird to see her stomach bounce but it doesn't hurt. She's not exactly riding him, it's more of him drilling himself inside her. 

"Oh," she pants, circling her hips around him. After sometime, she drops her hand and plants them behind her, on the mattress. 

He tweaks her nipples, nibbling her ear. "Fucking love these tits," he groans. "Fucking love everything about you. You're so sexy, Rey." 

She whimpers, soaking up to his praise. "Harder, daddy," she pleads. 

His mouth leaves her shoulder when he lies back, thrusting up inside her almost violently, but not too rough that might hurt her pussy. She clutches the sheet for some support while he snaps his pelvis up, gripping her hips. His nails dig into her flesh, which hurts so good. 

When she reaches her peak, she makes a complete mess until her juice is everywhere including his lower abs and his thighs. It's liberating as he freely shoots a load inside her since they don't have to worry about protection and all that. 

He barely pulls out when she moves to lie properly with her head on the pillow while he spoons her. He peppers some kisses along her shoulder and her arm. At that moment, she realises that maybe she should just let herself fall. 

While she knows that she does love him and she barely resents him anymore, she thinks this time, she'll let him love her. There's no point in getting angry anymore. 

"I'll move in with you," she mumbles. 

"Good," he murmurs, kissing her cheek. "Because you're not going anywhere."

Something knots in the pit of her stomach. It sounds like a promise, a vow. Maybe she should be terrified by that. 

But that churning in the pit of her stomach could just be her baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, it’s my first anniversary since i posted my first fic on ao3 and it has been an incredible milestone so thank you everyone! 🎉

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ch4rliebarbers).
> 
> Check out more of my Charlie Barber/Rey fics if you want: 
> 
> — [invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800731) [boss/employee, praise kink, one shot]  
> — [Is There Somewhere?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817549) [CW: infidelity, COMPLETED, 26 chapters]


End file.
